Consider the Bunnies
by spacemonkey69
Summary: Chandler learns a few things from bunnies....Oneshot Mondler, please read and review!


For Liz...you wanted bunnies sista, you got it! Ask, and I will deliver! AWOOHOO!

Yeah, this story is silly, but fun...and I like it...and it's happy! Please read and review, and I love you all!

I do not own friends/actors/charaters but the bunny in this story is purely all mine! Keep ya mitts off him!

* * *

"Chandler…"

Scrunching up his face in annoyance, Chandler attempted to ignore the ethereal voice that was calling his name. It soon became impossible as the voice continued, growing less and less ethereal by the second. It now sounded more annoyed and commanding and-

"Mon?" he opened his eyes to find Monica peering down at him.

"Well hello sleepy head! I thought you would never wake up! Now come on, we gotta go!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Chandler didn't struggle. He was still trying to wake up.

"Mon…I'm tired…can't we go…wherever, in the morning?" he whined. Monica shook her head, yanking on his hand.

"It is morning! And no, we have to knock some sense into you…oh, and feed the animals," she said offhandedly as they began to walk, hand in hand.

"O…Okay…" Chandler rubbed sleep from his eyes with his free hand then glanced blearily around his room. Wait…

"Mon?"

"Yeah Chandler?"

"Why the hell are we in a field? No, scrap that, _how _are we in a field?" Monica laughed, shaking her head as they walked through the long grass.

"Yeah, as if you don't remember how we got here…very funny Chandler."

"No, seriously, how did we get here? I was just in my room…wasn't I?" he frowned, trying to remember. Had he and Monica gone for a trip to the fields? Where would they find fields in the middle of New York? Glancing around at the deer's munching on daffodils and bunnies hopping through the long grass, Chandler came to a revelation. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"Dreaming? No…no! Don't be silly Chandler…I _know _what you dream about, and trust me, there will be _no _naked women frolicking today."

"Damnit…so I'm not dreaming?"

"Of course not! We're just doing what we do everyday; feeding our animals, walking through our fields, and maybe jumping through them!" Monica smiled broadly at Chandler, who offered a weak smile back.

"Mon…we have _never _done that…we don't even have any fields!"

"Well, what do you call this, huh?" Monica gestured with her free hand at the vast greenness that surrounded them.

"A field…but it's not ours!"

"I think I would know if it wasn't our field Chandler."

"Yeah, well so would I, and this is not our field…I am dreaming, aren't I?"

"No…" Chandler rolled his eyes at Monica's innocent expression.

"Mon…I totally am! Look at this field! We don't have a field, or deer…and the bunnies! Mon, take a moment to consider the bunnies!"

It was Monica's turn to roll her eyes.

"You don't think we are ready to own property, do you? This is what this whole thing is about…you and your commitment phobia!"

Chandler stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Mon….what the hell are you talking about?"

"I thought you loved me Chandler….I was sure you were ready to have all this, but apparently I was wrong." She stopped in her tracks and sat down on a rock. Chandler continued to stare at her.

"But…we're not a couple…"

"Oh, that's right, pretend like it never happened…whatever!" Monica stood up suddenly and stalked off, calling over her shoulder. "You know you want me Chandler Bing! You want me!"

Chandler blinked and Monica was gone. He glanced in confusion at the rock, which was now occupied by a bunny. They stared at one another for a while, until the silence was broken.

"You know Chandler, that was pretty stupid," the bunny piped up.

"…_huh?"_

"Arguing with Monica like that…not a very wise decision. Most men would be thrilled to be with a girl like that and you just blow her off? How dumb are you?" There was a long silence as Chandler continued to stare at the bunny. "Well…aren't you going to say something?"

"I…I'm sorry, I don't take advice from talking bunnies," was all Chandler could think of to say. What else could you say to a talking animal?

"Well, you're going to listen to this one…pull up a seat son, take a load off, put you're feet up while Ole McFeaster talks to you."

Chandler sat down on the wicker chair that had appeared from behind him, placing his feet on the green footrest in front of him.

"Ole McFeaster? Who's that?"

"Me you idiot!" the bunny yelled in frustration. Chandler instinctively cowered in the chair, the bunny startling him.

"Sorry…it just isn't very…bunny like…you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; would you prefer to call me Thumper?" McFeaster said sarcastically.

"Well…that isn't your name, is it? I would feel a bit stupid calling you by a fake name…I feel a bit stupid calling you by _any _name…what's your first name?"

McFeaster sighed, scratching behind his ear with his foot. "It's Carl…you can call me Carl."

"Okay Carl….so what do I owe the pleasure to? Why am I spending my dream talking to a rabbit when I could be talking to naked chicks?"

"Chandler, you know that isn't going to happen…Monica already said that there would be no naked chicks," Carl reminded him. Chandler sighed.

"Yeah…I know. But a guy can wish, can't he?"

"He can, but it's pointless…okay, lets cut straight to the chase, you don't have that much dreaming time left." Carl jumped off the rock and into Chandler's lap, staring him square in the face with his beady eyes. "You, my friend, are stupid."

"We covered that Carl…now can we cover _why_ I am stupid?"

"We already covered that you moron…it's because you were arguing with Monica…pay attention!" Carl thumped Chandler on the thigh with his foot, eliciting a pained cry from him. "Okay, Mr Ole Blue Eyes, the truth is…you and Monica are…well, you're lobsters."

"You mean like Rach and Ross?"

"Yes…you guys are meant to be…just like Rachel and Ross."

"But…but those two don't have a very…secure relationship, to put it nicely." Carl sighed again, his ears pressing back against his skull.

"That's true…but you and Mon are different. You are both so neurotic and…hmm, to put it nicely, unable to keep a relationship going. Ergo, you two are meant to be together…" Chandler frowned, staring down at the bunny in his lap.

"Did you just say ergo?"

"Chandler! Pay attention, for crying out loud! You two are meant to be together! You are the only ones who can calm each other's neurosis…and put up with them, therefore, once more, _ergo_, you are meant to be together…and that is why you are stupid for arguing with her!"

"But…but Mon is like my best friend!" Chandler exclaimed after a moment.

"Really? I thought Joey was your best friend?"

"Well, he is…but Mon is my best girl friend…"

"You mean _girlfriend_?" Even though he was a bunny, Chandler could have sworn that Carl had wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. It seemed possible; he was, after all, a talking bunny.

"No, I mean girl friend…there is a space between those two words…"

"Chandler…if I had a hand, I would slap you with it…you are so blind! You and Monica go together like chocolate goes into…mousse? I guess that works?"

"I prefer strawberry," Chandler said nonchalantly. Carl sighed, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Come on! It's perfect! You have to see it! You two are meant to be!"

"Once more, I don't usually take advice from talking bunnies," Chandler muttered. Carl rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine…this clearly isn't going to work…time to bring out the big guns," he cleared his throat, hopping around until he was facing the opposite way. Chandler winced as his feet slapped into his thighs painfully.

"Ow, ow, _ow!"_

"Be a man about it…Hey Mon!" Carl shouted before Chandler could fire back a witty retort.

"Hey Carl!" Monica exclaimed from behind them. Chandler tried to turn to face her but found his neck couldn't twist that far…and it was impossible to turn in his chair with the fat lump of fur that was Carl, in his lap. "Chandler…" her voice was low and filled with pain, causing Chandler to sigh.

"Hi Mon…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you or our field," he said sarcastically.

"Well that's good…I guess…what's up Carl?"

"Excuse me," Carl said softly to Chandler, then hopped off his lap and onto the ground. Chandler quickly turned to face Monica, but found that she had disappeared – along with Carl.

"Wha?" he squeaked. The deer closest to him stopped chewing on the daffodils and lifted her head.

"You really screwed up this time Bing," she said in a gruff voice. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he muttered to the deer, who seemed to smirk at him before going back to the flowers. Chandler sat for a moment –wondering what to do - then let out a gasp as the chair was tipped forward. He immediately leapt to his feet, then turned to scold whoever had done that. When he saw the culprit, he let out a sigh.

"Damnit Carl!"

"What? It was the only way to get your attention…"

"You could have just said something!"

"Yeah…well, that wouldn't have been as fun now, would it?" Carl hopped around the chair, staring up at Chandler with his beady eyes. Chandler stared back, a sudden thought occurring to him.

"How…how did you tip the chair?" he asked curiously. Carl hesitated, then cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh…hey look! It's Monica!"

"Hi Chandler," Monica said softly, stepping out from behind a tree. Chandler's eyes widened, taking in Monica's appearance.

"Holy….wow," he breathed. Monica let out a giggle, walking towards him, her crimson dress hugging her figure perfectly. "You look amazing."

"I know…you can thank Carl, he picked it out."

Chandler glanced down at the bunny, who was looking slightly embarrassed.

"I thought the colour was nice….you can thank me later…"

"Honey?" Chandler glanced from the bunny to Monica, who was staring at him with her own blue eyes. "Do…do you really think that there is nothing between us now?"

"I sure as hell hope there is…I've decided to consider the bunnies….this one makes a good point," Chandler said softly. Monica giggled again, wrapping her hand around Chandler's fingers. "What happens now?" he asked. She smiled, leaning in closer.

"Now…now we end with the cliché happily ever after kiss," she murmured against his lips. Chandler grinned, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sound like a good ending to me," with that, he kissed her.

"Wha…"

Chandler opened his eyes with a start, glancing around the room in confusion. London. They were in London. He rolled over, then let out a gasp as he saw Monica's sleeping form. Oh…right.

She wasn't just his best girl friend anymore…she was closer to his actual girlfriend. After last night, their friendship had changed forever. And after the dream he had just had…well, he now looked at Monica in a different light completely, and it was a wonderful way.

"Thankyou Carl," he murmured, staring at Monica's peaceful face. Suddenly, she let out a snort, jerking wildly. Chandler let out a cry, and nearly fell out of the bed.

"Mmm…Carl…you genius you." Chandler stared at Monica's once more peaceful face in shock. Carl? As in bunny Carl? Had she had the same dream as him?

No, that wasn't possible…was it?

He didn't have much time to consider that, as the doorhandle started to jiggle. Quickly pulling the cover's up to his chin – over Monica's head - then laying his arm over top, Chandler prepared his 'just woke up' face for whoever was about to enter.

Ross burst into the room, a look of pure excitement on his face.

"I'm getting married today! Woohoo!" he screamed, and Chandler felt Monica jerk awake next to him.

"Morning Ross."

"I'm getting married, to…_day!_"

"Yeah, you are!" Chandler exclaimed at his friend.

"Ahh, woohoo!" Ross ran out the door and Monica immediately came up from below the covers, looking concerned.

"Do you think he knew I was here?" Chandler stared at her, suddenly unsure of what to say. All he knew was that, from this point on, everything was going to be different.

And if he considered the bunnies – and his own sudden feelings - it was going to be different for the better.

Carl, you genius you.


End file.
